The Bakery
by DiaryofaHotNerd
Summary: It All Begins with a Perfect cup of Coffee.
1. Chapter 1

The Bakery: It all begins with a perfect cup of coffee

Chapter 1

Marlene's Bakery

The day started out like any other. Kaliee arrived at work, her job at a cafe/bakery in small town located in Canada. Nothing special about the pace save for its forests. Legends sprung up saying that the forest was haunted or enchanted. The day was bright and sunny with slight over cast. Pulling her pastry covered shit over her shoulder the emblem was visible over her right breast. "Marlene's cafe/bakery" Putting a smile on her face and tying up her far hair a few wavy ringlets fell around her face, her light blue eyes scanned the store and patio area. Buttoning her shirt she walked out of the back room

"Quite today isn't it?" she asked Emily her coworker whom she usualy called Em.

"It's been like this all morning Kay" Em replied.

Suddenly there were a group of people outside the store looking like they were about to break down the glass doors. A few suited men rushed in and closed the door barring it from anyone entering. Kaliee noticed that they seemed to be ushering someone in, but she didn't get a good look. Em was quick to rush over and explain that this was a pubic place. "I'm sorry but we have other patrons that come in here, this is public property" Trying to sound authoritative bit her voice quivered and everyone heard it. Kaliee came to her friends aid.

"We will allow you a 2 hour respite then we have to open up again" she said her voice not even flinching.

"what makes you think we need a respite?" one of the suits asked.

Looking and pointing to the door where the gang of girls was congealing she chuckled. "I'm assuming the raging ovaries outside aren't for you, so that means your guarding someone who causes ovaries to explode" Taking another glance outside Kaliee could see all the girls crying and pressing their hands to the glass, some of them screaming. "...Must be quite a character..." her sentience was cut off by the arrival of someone behind her and the girls reaction seemed to increase in the crying and screaming.

"Oh, but I am" his voice was a mid tone almost low, British accent turning around she was short compared to him, I mean really short. Kaliee was 5'2 and he must have been 7 feet all, at least. His hair was dirty blond and curly, his face was something all by its self, strong jaw, chiseled cheeks and his lips were almost calling to her. His eyes, oh man his eyes were something to behold. They were a brilliant blue or green, Kaliee couldn't tell, for all she knew they just changed colour by themselves. Kaliee realized that she was staring then decided she should quickly say something to make her seem less like one of the girls outside the shop.

"Would you like a coffee?" she asked

wait...what? A coffee, oh no she couldn't say something intelligent like i love how you act it just blows me away instead she asked if he wanted a coffee..looser. It was the waitress in her coming out at the wrong point in time, which usually happens to her so you think that she would have expected it by now. Right now was a great example, face to face with Tom Hiddleston. And asked if he wants a coffee. His laughed broke her inner monologue.

"I would love one" he told her as he took a seat in the middle of the store. Occasionally waving at fans and blowing kisses and laughing in that way he does. Walking back to give him his coffee, Kaliee placed it in front of him

"Here you are" she said and turned to leave, when she felt something on her wrist-make that someone. Turning to look at what it was she saw his hand when she followed the arm up to its owner she realized that Tom Hiddleston was grabbing her arm. Kaliee felt her heart began to race and her pulse felt like it was going to jump right out of her body. Kaliee wasn't sure if she was feeling was real or it was just him , and being close to come one of his stature was just playing with her emotions. Kaliee wasn't sure if she should throw herself at him or go cry in a corner. Kaliee could hear in the back of her mind the gaggle of girls had fallen silent. They were watching. She must have looked very surprised because Tom let go. "I...I'm sorry I just want to know your name" he finally said his eyes never broke contact with hers.

Tom could feel something tighten in his chest, when he saw her face, it was a mix of surprise and what...fear? He hated that look, he wanted to wash it away with his kisses. Tom wasn't sure why he had stopped the waitress, but he had this feeling that he didn't want to let her go. Something about her appealed to him. He really did want to know her name.

"Its Kaliee, Kaliee Williams" she managed to say with out her eyes tearing up or blurting something like I have a million pictures of you saved on my computer. Tom smiled when she spoke her name. "Kaliee..." He said, her name was almost a whisper on his lips. She shuddered hearing it. Kaliee never thought she would love to hear her name spoken like that from anyone else but him.

"Well, let me introduce myself, I am Tom Hiddleston" He said his hand pointing to him self where his fingers were touching his chest. Kaliee let her eyes wander to his fingers on his chest. Her mouth went dry and she quickly looked back into his eyes. Shit, that was a horrible, everywhere she looked on this man he tempted her. No Kaliee you have to be professional. Though her body was telling her to be something else.

"wh—Would you like anything else?" she asked there was a slight quiver in her voice, and she was certain that Tom heard it. She saw his eyes travel down her face and linger at her lips. Trying to mask the fluctuation in her voice Kaliee reverted back to server mode. Straightening her back and tried to sound confidant. Looking into his eyes she saw something flash but wasn't sure if she actually saw something or it was her, just imagining it. No I saw something. She thought. What was it? Sadness? Anger? Disappointment? What ever it was Kaliee wasn't sure if she was falling for him or she was falling for just his charm. He was an actor after all, he could act his way into anywhere. Even her bed.

Not that Kaliee really minded.

She wasn't loose or anything like that , its just that if he slept with her she would have thoes wonderful memories of that night. Kaliee's cheeks bloomed a shade of crimson when his melodic voice jarred her from the recesses of her mind.

"What do you recommend for something sweet?" he asked never letting his eyes leave hers.

"Well, it really all depends on what you are craving." she said rather nonchalantly. Motioning over her shoulder she thumbed towards the display case that housed about 10 different kinds of muffins. "We are known for our rather large muffins" Kaliee smiled. It was genuine. Wow a genuine smile. Normally she just puts on a face for customers. Some how he was having an effect on her. Kaliee doesn't let people in. Even Emily doesn't know her secrets, and they have been friends for nearly 11 years.

"Well..."Tom began he smiled at her.

His smile was ridiculous! It almost melted her defences completely. But Kaliee has been hurt before. She was no fool, or maybe she was, just being with him made her feel like the world was perfect.

"You know whats good, how about yo surprise me?" He smiled again, that god damned smile.

Kaliee giggled her tongue poked out slightly from behind her teeth. That was her giggle, and she hated it. "Alright I will, I'll be right back" she turned on her heel and walked to the display case, putting her finger on her lips reading the signs Then she smiled a broad smile that didn't hide her delight. Walking behind the counter she grabbed a clean plate and took the tongs grabbing a buttermilk muffin and putting it on the plate. Putting the tong back she walked over to where she was sitting smiling all the while as she put the plate and muffin down in front of him.

"It's our best seller.." Kaliee began. But stopped when she saw tom take it and bring it to his lips.

Inhaling the sweet smell if surup and nuts Tom looked at her. God she was beautiful. Wait...did I really just think that? I just her. Tom was a firm believer in true love. But was this it? Really? He needed to be sure. "It smells delicious, whats it called?"

"Its called Canada's favourite" she smiled at him.

Getting up Tom needed to know if These feelings he was experiencing were genuine. Sliding his fingers around hers, he felt what can only be described as electricity though his body, yeah this was legit.

Kaliee too half a step back when he got up. Feeling his fingers lace around hers she couldn't believe what she was feeling. Her body had a will of its own and stepped back into him. Traitor.

"Im here for a few months, would it be ok if I come by again?" He asked looking deep into her eyes. Kaliee wasn't sure what she should say. But again her body betrayed her and made the decision.

"Of course you can Mr. Hiddleston"

"Kaliee.." there it was again, her name on his lips, it was blissful. "Please, call me Tom" he smiled and brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed her hand. It felt like fire, a fire she wanted all over her body.

The months passed and Tom came by everyday when Kaliee was on her break and shared a Canada's favourite muffin. She would tell him of her love for baking and how she was in school for a program that has nothing to do with her work now. "Really? What are you studying?" He asked leaning on his forearms which were on the table. "Electro-mechanical-Engineering Technician- Robotics" She said her voice was proud and confidant. "So if you ever need something mechanical fixed, I'm your girl" she smiled and let a giggle escape. Tom had to admit he liked the idea of her being his girl, the idea excited him and made his chest tighten and ache. Tom's smile faded as he took her hands in his. "I leave for England in a week"

Kaliee's eyes widened slightly as she came to the realization that he was leaving. These passed few months had been the time time of her life, and was deeply saddened what she would have to go back to her mundane life. This was only a fling. She tried to remind herself, but something inside her would just never be the same, she felt almost...empty. He's a big time actor, there is no way he wants to stay with a small time baker like her.

"Come to England with me..." he said. His voice was serious and laced with something that Kaliee couldn't pick up on. She was to busy fawning over the fact that he was towering over her small 5'2 frame. The realization of his words hit her like ten pounds of flour.

"What?..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An Invitation Around The World.

"What do you mean come to England with you?" Her voice was sharp, though she didn't intend it to be. It came out more of a shock than anything. What the hell did he mean come to England with him? No not possible. This was Tom freaking Hiddleston. He must have thought that Kaliee was a pet, like a gerbil. Or...Or it was something else. Kaliee wasn't sure if she wanted to think about the something else. Her heart lept at the chance to be with him for longer. Trying to saver each moment. Like the muffin, Kaliee was preparing her self for it to not last long. The feelings, oh god the feelings she got when she was with him. Her body was a giant traitor.

" Oh, Tom I don't know" She finally made her words come out. Looking up at him he seemed to be closer now but Kaliee's brain was barely registering their conversation and trying to control her traitorous self.

Looking up into his blue eyes she saw the sadness on his face, Kaliee was taken back at how genuine it seemed. Looking around the shop she let her eyes fall on Emily who was just working quietly behind the counter. Kaliee knew that she could hear everything. They would defiantly talk later, turning her attention back to Tom he held out a price of paper for her. Closing her slender fingers around it he kissed her forehead and Kaliee could not help but close her eyes and get lost in is touch.

Breaking the kiss on her forehead Tom really didn't want to go, but he was needed back at work. It was an obligation that he wished would just go away right now. Watching her face and her body he knew that she was frighting something that he could not help her with no matter how he was feeling. Turning on his heel Tom needed to leave the shop or he was never going to leave, stay here for the rest of his life, as long as he had her, he didn't need anything. All these feelings suddenly rushing him he felt like he needed to sit. He needed to leave, leave the store it was getting to real. Tom wasn't sure what he should do. Leaving was probably best, the look on her face made his chest tighten. Turning on his heels he turned the golden handle of the door and left with the suits that came in with him.

Emily ran over to Kailee and wrapped her hands in her friends. "Are you kidding me, you need to go with him Kay, don't worry about the business, I got it." Kailee looked at Emily her short blond hair was tied back as with sparkly blue clips. Her blue eyes regarded her friend "you really need to go, there is nothing for you here." Pulling her friend into a tight hug she let go turned on her heels and ran into the back room. Returning with Kaliee's jacket. "Please Go with him, you deserve a better life than this place." Kaliee's light grey eyes scanned her friend, and began to sting with un shed tears. With her eyes reddening she grabbed her jacket and let a few tears fall down her cheek. "Thanks Em..." Kaliee stated as she put her jacket on and began to walk out the store. When she got her hand on the door knob she heard Emily following her and turned. "Here is his number tell him he can fine me at The Garden" Kaliee turned the door and swung it open with so much force it hit the wood frame of the building. The door shut with a large bang and Kaliee was gone.

Emily sat in the corner table in the shop and fingered the paper that had Tom's number on it. Looking around Emily debated even calling him. Releasing a sigh she punched the number into her cell phone and heard it ring a few times before she heard his voice through the other end.

"Hello?" the phone crackled as Emily took a breath to answer him

"Tom? Its Emily, from the Bakery" Her voice was strained and light.

"Oh yes, the little blond one...umm how did you get this number?" The question hung in the hair like a neon sign saying 'why are YOU calling me' That's probably not what he was saying but it was what she heard. "Um yeah, Kaliee left if with me, Listen You should head over to the Garden whenever you are free. Kaliee is a tough girl, we have been friends for a very long time and she needs you now more than she needs me."

"The Garden? What do you mean she needs me?" His voice suddenly took on a more urgent tone, laced with curiosity.

"I'm sorry Tom, but I'm sworn to secrecy, she needs to either tell you or you need to figure it out on your own." Emily paused to take a breath she couldn't believe that she was talking to Tom Hiddleston on the phone and she wasn't trying to get anything out of it. "All, I can tell you is, 'Tread lightly in the Garden'" Emily Let out a sigh and pressed the END button on the cell phone and placed it back into her pocket.

Closing his phone he opened his laptop and began searching on Google trying to find the connection with the phrase 'the garden' and the town he was staying in. Good thing for Tom that he was done work and was starting to pack to go back to England. Letting out an exasperated sigh Tom almost gave up, until a entry that caught his eye.

**Grave-yard**/ˈgrāvˌyärd/

**Noun: A burial ground, esp one beside a church.**

**Synonyms: Cemetery-churchyard-necropolis-burial ground-The Garden of Remembrance.**

Reading the entry almost brought tears to his eyes. They stung as he rubbed them with his fingertips, sitting back in his chair he let the words 'grave-yard' escape his lips as he rubbed his face with the palms of his hand. Closing his laptop rather harsh and hearing it click closed Tom grabbed his jacket and slammed the door on his way out. Grabbing his key's from his pocket Tom jumped in to his car and drove around the town for a half an hour before he found the right cemetery. Parking in the lot beside the church, Tom half did up the zipper of his brown leather jacket and fixed the grey scarf that was around his neck. Walking through the Cemetery made Tom feel a little uneasy, He never really liked being in them.

The place seemed peaceful. Trees were dotted around the place and from what he could see it looked very well taken care of. Then he spotted her. Her long wavy hair was blowing in the small wind as she stood on the top of a small hill holding a couple of orange roses. Standing in front of a rather tall gravestone Tom could see it more clearly as he walked up behind her. It was made of a red marble and had two names engraved on it and was crowned with a Celtic cross.

"John Williams Beloved Father

1955-1992

Marlene Williams Beloved Mother

1957-1992

Will Never Leave Our Hearts"

Looking over at Kaliee he could see the tears freely falling down her cheeks as she silently sobbed. Walking up behind her he placed his hand around her waist. "Darling, I'm so sorry"

Instinctively Kaliee curled into Tom's shoulder and let the sobs rock her body against him.

Turning into her Tom get his long arms envelop her and rested his cheek on her forehead. Pulling away from him slightly she looked up at him her eyes swollen from her crying. Kaliee could see the concern on his face, it made her feel better, well, just a little. Taking a shaky intake of breath she began to talk. The town was small so everyone knew what happened but they didn't know what really happened.

"I was 8..." Was how she started

Hearing the start of her story, it nearly broke Tom's heart. Just hearing it he knew only that this story was only going to get worse.

"It was a Home Invasion gone wrong...I was playing hide and seek with my Father when we heard the door smash open...I, Uh, was under the bed when everything went down hill. They brought my father up to the bedroom. Made him tell where the safe was in the house." Pausing for a small breath, it was the first time that Kaliee has told anyone what happened instead of it being the unspoken story of her life that made everyone pity her. Kaliee didn't need pity, she needed someone to take care of her. For 20 years she was by her self. "when they shot him in the back and he felt to the ground blood was pooling around him as he looked at me and reached for the bed. I could tell that he wanted me to come to him." Kaliee stopped as a few tears made their way down her cheeks "I heard my mother scream and try to run up the stairs to find me, I heard her scream my name, I knew she wanted to protect me. That's when I heard the shot, it was loud. I was afraid so I stayed hidden"

Tom looked into her eyes and saw the pain and hurt. Something that just doesn't go away. "Were they caught?"

Kaliee was surprised at his question, but comforted at his concern. "After a few weeks of searching they had found them, with my fathers money and credit cards." Breaking loose from Tom's embrace Kaliee walked up to her parents grave and laid the roses and turned back to him with tears in her grey eyes. "Yes Tom. I would love to go to England with you." Her voice was laced with determination and sadness.

Tom couldn't contain his smile, he was so thrilled. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering up a storm making him feel somewhat nauseous. Closing the gap between them he held her hands in his and his eyes bore in to hers like he was searching for something, what he found made him suck in his breath and he marvelled at they grey of her eyes, showing so much emotion. Tom could get lost just looking at her face, studying her eyes her hair how she smelled and how her face looked when sad. He wanted to memorize all these details.

Kaliee smiled weakly at Tom when he looked at her. "Em is right, I have nothing here."

Brushing a fallen strand from her hair out of her eyes, his gaze softened when he spoke "Not true, you have people here who love you"

Looking up at him Kaliee didn't say a word but looked at him with her eyes filled with questions. This time her eyes almost begged. '_do you?_' The unspoken question hung in the now heavy air. Closing his eyes Tom leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and took a small breath in. She smelled wonderful, like incense, it was calming. Stepping away from her he held out his arm for her to take and motioned for them to leave the Garden. Kaliee took his arm and with one last look back to her parents gravestone Kaliee began to walk out. Not looking back.

With her luggage in her hand and a few carry on bags Kaliee was ready to leave her small town good-bye. Sitting on a bench in front of the terminal that would bring her to her plane. Tom sat beside her with a small sigh, like he has done this so many times before. _Of course he has, stupid._ Her brain chided her. _He's Tom Hiddleston. _Smiling to herself she really just had a small conversation with her brain. Kaliee was bombarded with feelings when she looked around and the realization of what she was doing finally hit her. Tears stung her eyes. Closing them she remembered Emily, her best friend.

"_Don't worry Kaliee, I'll take care of the bakery" she smiled. _

_Kaliee smiled and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I know you will, that's why I'm promoting you to Manager" Emily's mouth opened to try and form works but nothing was coming so she just closed it. Tears falling from her eyes she returned the hug and shoved her out the door. "Don't want to you be late Kay, don't forget to call. I Love you!" Emily called to her as she began to walk down the street towards a black car that had Tom inside. Turning around with tears falling and her eyes were getting blurry with the biggest smile plastered on her face Kaliee called back. " I love you too!" _

Kaliee Looked over to the man sitting beside her. Even when he sat he just oozed confidence. Legs spread apart arm bent and on the back of the bench the other hand resting on his thy. Following his hand down she couldn't help but let her gaze drift and stop on the rather large bulge that sat between his legs. Hearing him clear his throat brought her back from the edges of lust and her eyes shot to his. Of course he was already looking at her stare at his crotch_. Beautiful, why not just make everything more awkwardKaliee_. Her brain scolded her. Before she could look away the almost robotic woman came on the P.A system and called their flight number.

"**Flight 132 to LHR England, Now boarding." **

Looking over at her Tom smiled. "That's us Kaliee." he said as he took her luggage and placed it on the cart that would be taken to their plane and flown over before them. Threading his fingers in hers Tom began to lead her down the terminal and towards the plane. "Onward, to England" he spoke softly into her ear.


End file.
